Aunque no sea conmigo
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Una breve historia sobre Yamcha y su mal momento con Bulma, apoyandome en la canción de Celso Piña. Disfrutenla y muy buen inicio de año por atrasado. Historia original ya saben que es de Akira Toriyama y socios


**Aunque no sea conmigo (Yamcha)**

_Para las admiradoras de Yamcha (se que hay, yo podría considerarme una, pero me gustan más los Saiyajins jejeje) es este pequeño song fic para limpiar su imagen… una relación de pareja es de dos, y cuando termina es porque ambos tienen su parte de culpa. Con esta historia. Quiero darle una explicación al comportamiento del joven del Desierto, concederle el beneficio de la duda, porque él sigue siendo para mí una buena persona y no me desagrada. La canción en la que me basé es del cantautor Celso Piña; y la historia original de Dragon Ball Z y todo lo relacionado es de Akira Toriyama y socios, que utilizo para divertirme junto con los lectores. Saludos y vean mi punto de vista._

En realidad no lo había hecho a propósito. Le gustaba divertirse de vez en cuando, en esos breves lapsos de tiempo en los que Bulma se molestaba con él. Reconocía que a veces se pasaba, sobre todo cuando, al principio de su adolescencia, le tenía un pavor tirando a fobia a todo contacto con las mujeres. Pero las cosas habían cambiado para bien desde que se relacionó con ella. Ahora se consideraba personalmente como un atractivo visual para las damas, y no podía cambiar ese gusto. Pero nunca se tomaba nada en serio, con ninguna chica se sentía tan bien como al lado de la científica. La joven de rara cabellera azul es la mujer de su vida y no la cambiaría por nadie, ella es quien lo hizo sentir por primera vez como un hombre completo.

¡Aaahhh! — suspiró hondamente mientras bebía una lata de cerveza —. A veces pienso que Bulma es demasiado voluble y exagerada… molestarse sólo porque salí unas dos o tres veces con Maron…

Puar, su inseparable compañero de aventuras, prefirió no importunarlo, pues a leguas se veía que Yamcha se había pasado de tragos.

El joven luchador decidió volver a entrenar. Debía estar muy bien preparado para enfrentar la amenaza de esos androides, que les platicó el extraño muchacho venido del futuro; debía llegar a un nivel aceptable para ser de ayuda a su amigo Gokú… y para cerrarle la bocota al antipático de Vegeta, quien con su sola presencia ya lo hacía sentirse mal. Y pensar que ese antropoide estaba hospedado en casa de Bulma. Sabía que su novia era excesivamente amable cuando quería, pero esta vez se sobrepasó. En fin, él no era nadie para reclamarle por eso, ya que los señores Briefs se mostraban muy a gusto recibiendo a cualquiera en su casa… como lo que sobra es espacio en _Capsule_. Considerando que el tiempo haría su labor para que la joven y bella científica recapacitara sobre su absurda reacción de celos, no se preocupó demasiado por llamarla para evitarle un disgusto mayor. Bulma tenía que darse cuenta que la mujer más importante para él, y con quien desea compartir el resto de su vida, es ella… Aun así no se había animado a pedirle matrimonio, a pesar de que lo anhelaba muy en el fondo de su ser.

Se dedicó a entrenar en las montañas y el desierto por aproximadamente dos meses, al finalizar la temporada grande del beisbol. Lanzaba golpes, patadas, puñetazos, se enfrentó a otros bandoleros para mejorar sus técnicas. Decidió ir a visitar _Kame House_ para saludar a Krilin, Oolong, al "Señor Tortuga" y al maestro Rōshi, y tal vez pedirles algún consejo para superarse a sí mismo. Aparte tenía deseos de platicar con alguien más que Puar, pues llevaba varios meses, casi un año, sin saber de sus amigos. Lo que sí deseaba evitar era hablar sobre Bulma y su relación amorosa.

¿Qué cuenta Bulma, Yamcha? — preguntó Kame Sen'nin un tanto ebrio, después de beberse como dos litros de sake… parte de la conversación se había centrado en chicas, el tema favorito del anciano maestro y del cerdito metamorfo.

No sé… — dijo esquivo, queriendo subir el volumen de la televisión, en la cual estaban pasando un concurso de belleza que los había tenido en Babia por un buen rato—, hace dos meses no la veo por entrenar.

¿La dejaste solita? — Oolong intervino también en la plática, su tono fue algo picaresco mientras hacía bizcos para enfocar bien a su amigo de las cicatrices —. No deberías descuidarla tanto, especialmente porque hay otro hombre en su casa… un hombre bien macho — hipó sin mucho recato.

¿Acaso estás insinuando que… — Yamcha pareció molestarse por esa observación — Bulma podría enredarse con ese… engreído de Vegeta?

Tranquilo por favor — Krilin agitó las manos pidiendo calma, mientras que Puar le metió a Oolong un contundente golpe al transformarse en un mazo bien grande —, sabes que eso no puede ser posible.

¡Oolong, eres un idiota! — dijo el gatito cuando le pegó al cerdo.

Krilin tiene razón… — afirmó Rōshi, bizqueando y tratando de mantenerse en pie — ese tonto Saiyajin no le presta la más mínima atención, aunque Bulma es todo un "bombón asesino" — de igual forma se le salió un hipido —. Recuerden que hasta rechazó la mejor de mis revistas de colección — mencionó ese episodio un tanto hilarante —, así que no debes preocuparte por nada.

Además… — agregó el joven pelón dando una vez más su opinión profesional — lo único que Vegeta desea de verdad es vencer a Gokú — dijo con una mueca de estar más que convencido de su argumento —. Bulma puede pecar de amable, pero también es un verdadero suplicio soportarla cuando se exaspera; así que no creo que realmente lleve con Vegeta una relación de simpatía como para… — y sonrió de nuevo para calmar a su amigo — involucrarse con un tipo de esa calaña. Tú ya la conoces como es de exigente.

Sí… me quitas un peso de encima — el joven beisbolista pareció respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente, apoyando el mentón en el pulgar de su mano derecha, cerrando los ojos para meditarlo un segundo —. Iré a visitarla el mes que viene, quiero que vea que no he estado perdiendo el tiempo — recuperó su gesto de confianza y serenidad, y se bebió otra lata de cerveza en lo que volvían a concentrar su atención en el show televisivo.

Yo de verdad lo dudo — murmuró Oolong en voz muy baja para que no lo escucharan. Ya se había repuesto del trancazo dado "amablemente" por Puar, y en ese momento sobaba su cráneo —. Tengo la impresión de que a Bulma… la agrada ese Vegeta.

Yamcha se presentó en _Capsule_ en la fecha prometida; está vez fue solo, porque deseaba reconciliarse con Bulma como nunca antes. Podría ser el mejor momento para pedirle matrimonio, pues no estaba seguro de lo que el mañana le depararía. Se lo pensó mejor… celebrarían su triunfo sobre esos androides contrayendo nupcias, no le parecía correcto dejarla viuda si es que acaso volvía a morir en el intento. Se arregló muy bien y decidió darle una sorpresa. Llamó a la puerta principal de la mansión.

¡Joven Yamcha! — le saludó Bunny Briefs con una sonrisa —. Hace mucho que no te veo, no me tengas tan abandonada aunque estés peleado con Bulmita — dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo con ella al interior del inmueble —. Pasa por favor — indicó con amabilidad al dejarlo en la sala —, Bulmita está algo ocupada pero en seguida viene a verte. Iré por unos bocadillos, siéntete en tu casa.

Gracias… — dijo el joven un poco avergonzado. La mamá de su novia solía ser más lanzada y abierta que la joven.

Desvió un instante la vista; desde la ventana se apreciaba la bendita cámara de gravedad, la cual tenía las luces encendidas, señal de que el fastidioso Príncipe Saiyajin se encontraba adentro, entrenando como un verdadero megalómano. La muchacha arribó en ese momento a la estancia, se veía molesta.

¡Vaya, hasta que das señales de vida! — le recriminó con voz aguda —. ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías… muerto! — exclamó dejándose caer pesadamente en un sofá apartado de donde el beisbolista se había sentado. Su mirada también se dirigió al jardín, específicamente al gran aparato que ocupaba un espacio considerable, y soltó un bufido de desagrado.

Eee… — Yamcha decidió no discutir ni preguntarle nada, entendiendo por el gesto de la dama que venía de pelearse verbalmente con Vegeta —. Bulma, ¿por qué no salimos a pasear? — dijo amablemente, un tanto seductor… deseaba y sabía como bajarle el mal humor —. Si gustas… podemos ir a bailar.

No… no puedo, Yamcha — ella suspiró un poco, ya con el gesto más relajado —. He trabajado hasta muy tarde en estos últimos días… hoy quiero descansar.

Bien, entonces podemos ver una película de comedia romántica en tu cuarto y… — sonrió algo abochornado, y se le acercó lentamente — después… te doy un masaje para que duermas tranquila.

La joven fijó la vista en él, dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica.

Yamcha… — volvió a suspirar mirándolo con ternura —, no quiero que te sientas mal. Veamos la película en la sala y preparemos palomitas, ¿te parece?

El joven pareció algo extrañado. Generalmente la científica se mostraba bastante cariñosa y abierta con él cuando, después de un tiempo de separación por una pelea, la invitaba a disfrutar de una velada pasional para reponer esos días. Era la primera vez que la notaba algo rara de como era, parecía ausente y perdida.

Dime una cosa, Bulma — le dijo con seriedad después de mirar por una fracción de segundo hacia la cámara de gravedad —, ¿acaso Vegeta te ha molestado?

¿Qué tiene que ver ese pedazo de simio espacial? — la joven volvió a exaltarse ante la mención de su "querido" invitado —. ¡Cómo si pudiera hacerme enojar a mí, la grande, inteligente y bella Bulma Briefs! — se levantó de un salto y recuperó la serenidad —. No hablemos del bruto ese y vayamos a preparar las palomitas — y se encaminó a la cocina, contoneándose como era su costumbre —. ¡Mamá! — gritó al salir por la puerta —, ¿todavía quedan palomitas con caramelo, o el barril sin fondo de Vegeta ya se tragó toda la comida?

Esas palabras relajaron bastante al joven beisbolista. Sin embargo, no entendió el significado oculto de la declaración, pues Bulma planeaba sostener ante todos que el Príncipe Saiyajin no le movía el tapete para nada. Pero la reconciliación que Yamcha esperaba… ya no se dio.

Pasaron varios días más, tal vez unas dos o tres semanas, y Bulma aun no se animaba a salir con Yamcha. El principal pretexto era su trabajo para la ciencia, la construcción de robots y otros artefactos para la cámara de gravedad, aunque el joven no sabía cual era la finalidad de los aparatos. Aparte que le recriminó un poco por no entrenar lo suficiente pues, en su "experta opinión de versada en luchas", a su novio le hacia falta más condición física para enfrentar a los peligrosos androides. El joven se hartó un poco y se desapareció la última semana de ese mes para divertirse con alguna chica que estuviera disponible. No contaba con que, precisamente en el día en que ya tenía una cita para un "_break_", el buen humor de la científica hubiera vuelto y, en vista de que él se fue, decidió salir con su mamá y una amiga para conocer el nuevo restaurante de moda en el centro comercial más concurrido de la capital. Lo cachó con las manos en la masa, al entrar en el local y divisarlo a lo lejos, muy cariñoso con una rubia falsa y boba. Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, más conservó la cordura para no armar un escándalo que afectara su "deseable reputación femenina"… ya se la pagaría cuando volviera a darle la cara. El pleito no se hizo esperar la siguiente vez que Yamcha se presentó en _Capsule_, con un ramo de rosas para disculparse por haberse ido sin avisar, y tratar de cortejarla nuevamente… se la pasó bien con su aventura de la tarde anterior, pero nada le satisfacía más que la compañía de la de cabellera azul.

¡Canalla, cínico, sinvergüenza! — le gritó arrojándole el ramo con todas sus fuerzas —. ¡Ya lo sé todo, sé que me engañas! ¡No quiero verte más! — y también le arrojó la foto comprometedora que le habían tomado esa noche… la amiga de la joven lo hizo muy gustosa.

Pero Bulma… sólo era una admiradora del equipo — trató de justificarse esquivando el golpe.

¡Eso dices tú! — la muchacha gruñó lanzándole otros objetos, los que encontró al alcance de su mano —. ¡No es la primera vez, y ahora me queda claro que no eran únicamente comentarios insidiosos! — puntualizó y le brotaron lágrimas de dolor… lágrimas que había estado conteniendo —. Vete por favor, déjame sola… — sollozó y se retiró rápidamente en dirección a su cuarto.

Bulma… — el joven trató de ir tras ella.

Descuida… — Bunny Briefs apareció de repente con su sonrisa habitual… no parecía preocupada por la discusión —, ya se le pasará.

Yamcha se retiró de la mansión sin chistar, y decidió que era prudente darle dos días a su novia para que se serenara y lo escuchara. La señora Briefs tenía razón, ya se le pasaría el coraje.

Le envió flores, le llevó serenata, le habló por teléfono, acudió a verla… pero el resultado fue el mismo. Bulma lo rechazó y lo mandó lejos, restregándole en la cara varias publicaciones en rosa en donde apareció su foto, algunas hasta en las portadas, acompañado de bellas chicas en situaciones bastante expuestas, según podía apreciarse. No había nada que hacer contra la evidencia, a pesar de que el joven juró y perjuró que era "Photoshop", y que jamás hubo nada serio con esas mujeres, como lo hacían creer en los artículos. Lo mejor era desaparecerse por un tiempo.

Vamos Puar — le dijo a su amigo, llegando visiblemente abatido a su departamento —, pediré permiso en el equipo y regresaremos al Desierto del Diablo para entrenar.

¿Qué pasó? — su amiguito lo miró con desconcierto al notar su tristeza —. ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Bulma?

Bulma me odia… — suspiró en tanto tomaba una maleta para empacar algo de ropa —. No me va a perdonar por salir con otras… — casi le brotan las lágrimas —. La perdí Puar… la perdí por tonto.

Yamcha… — el gatito le palmeó la espalda. El minino era el testigo de que, entre Yamcha y esas fulanas, de ningún modo hubo nada formal y comprometedor —, yo estoy seguro que Bulma no te odia… esperará por tu regreso.

No sé Puar… — está vez se le quebró la voz —, no sé…

El joven beisbolista no se había percatado de que alguien sonreía y disfrutaba por su tragedia, alguien que había visto con complacencia como se retiraba de _Capsule_. Vegeta no podía disimular su agrado, pues al fin ese gusano arrastrado había recibido lo que se merecía… ya era tiempo que la mujer estúpida abriera los ojotes antes de abrir la bocaza, y mostrara que de verdad era tan inteligente como le gustaba alardear; ya era tiempo de que mandara al carajo una relación más que absurda, que sólo interrumpía lo que era verdaderamente prioritario; ya era tiempo que se dedicara a cosas útiles… como atender su persona.

Tres meses han pasado. Yamcha y Bulma se serenaron. El joven le había hablado por teléfono con frecuencia, quería demostrarle que de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, que era la única mujer en su vida, que lo perdonara y le diera una nueva oportunidad. Nunca habían llegado a esos extremos, nunca le había rogado tanto ni la joven se había hecho del rogar de esa forma, pues le gustaba compartir con él gratos y profundos momentos de reconciliación. La científica aceptó sus disculpas y volvió a recibirlo en su mansión. Por encima de todos sus disgustos había desarrollado con Yamcha una fuerte amistad, al haber vivido y compartido grandes aventuras juntos, con Gokú y Krilin principalmente, en aquellos lejanos días de adolescencia. En realidad su mundo estaría incompleto y vacío sin él a su lado, pero de eso a volver como pareja… para Bulma no había marcha atrás, si lo hizo una vez podría hacerlo nuevamente, y ella no era de las que justificaba una infidelidad, a pesar de que también había hecho sus "travesuras", pero nada que haya pasado a plano más reservado, como el llegar a tener relaciones íntimas con otro que no fuera su novio. Aparte de todo eso… sin que lo planeara de verdad, su corazoncito ya latía por alguien más.

¿Acaso ya encontraste a otro partido? — Yamcha exclamó con asombro cuando Bulma le dijo seriamente que ya no quería volver con él como su novia. El joven parecía visiblemente consternado —. No recuerdo a algún científico de tu edad entre tus conocidos.

¿A poco crees que únicamente puedo andar con un científico? — Bulma le cuestionó molesta… ¿es que acaso el tonto de su ex novio y aun amigo se pensaba el único partido para ella en el Universo? Que poco la conocía.

Estaban en el jardín, sentados en la palapa de la alberca. Ya casi anochecía y los jóvenes habían nadado un rato, platicando sobre los buenos y viejos tiempos, allá en su lejana adolescencia. Bulma lucía un bikini a lunares y Yamcha un short de natación, el beisbolista también traía una playera puesta.

Pues… entonces… — el guerrero se rascó la cabeza, en un típico gesto que recordaba a su gran amigo Gokú —, ¿en que otro sentido podría un tipo ser mejor que yo para que me sustituyas, para que no quieras volver conmigo?

Eso me pregunté hace tiempo Yamcha… — la científica ironizó viéndolo de fea manera —. Aun no puedo creer que hayas jugado conmigo, la hermosa y grandiosa Bulma Briefs, y me hayas visto la cara con varias fulanas… aunque digan ser más jóvenes que yo — puntualizó sin guardar la desdeñosa mueca de fastidio —. Pero bueno… — recuperó la serenidad — si tengo o no otro partido es mi problema.

Sólo quiero saber quien es… — dijo el muchacho en tono de curiosidad con una pizca de enfado, después de pedir una disculpa silenciosa al quedarse callado por un segundo… ese juicio no se lo quitaría nunca la muchacha — me encantaría conocerlo.

Yo veré si te lo presento — contestó ella en tono altivo… su sexto sentido parecía haber intuido el tono de celitos, así que su vanidad se sintió complacida —. Al final es mi asunto, y es privado.

Bueno… — él suspiró resignado… Bulma no hablaría de lo que no quería hablar —. Pero creo que por lo menos… podemos despedirnos como antes — dijo y, sin pedirle permiso, se abalanzó sobre la doncella dándole un fuerte abrazo y casi robándole un beso, esperando que le correspondiera de verdad. Tal vez lo único que les hacía falta era un acercamiento íntimo como antaño.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — gritó la joven tratando de zafarse y apartarse, ofendida por ese comportamiento —. ¡Suéltame, Yamcha! — y pretendió golpearlo con el vaso en el que bebió un jugo.

Una fuerza brusca le arrebató a Bulma de sus brazos. Era Vegeta. Se veía furioso.

¿Qué no escuchaste sabandija? — lo fulminó con su oscura y fría mirada mientras casi oprimía a la muchacha con un brazo… se notaba que había salido intempestivamente de la cámara, pues venía sudoroso y con el short que acostumbraba usar para entrenar —. ¡Deja en paz a esta mujer, o te las verás conmigo!

Ve… Vegeta — el susurró de ella, al notar que se encontraba cerca del musculoso pecho del Saiyajin, fue más que evidente; parecía sentirse momentáneamente en una nube porque el altanero hombre la tuviera junto a él. Yamcha se separó rápidamente de la pareja, al parecer más aturdido por la expresión de la chica que por el leve golpe que le dio el extraterrestre.

¿Así que… este macaco es tu partido? — cuestionó el beisbolista en cuanto se recuperó del asombro, aunque abrió los ojos de gran manera —. Bulma… ¿cómo…?

¡No se de que mierda estés hablando, pero lárgate en este mismo instante! — resopló el Príncipe, interrumpiéndolo groseramente y acercándose peligrosamente a él, sin soltar a la científica —. ¿O es que voy a tener que sacarte por las malas? — hizo una mueca maliciosa, concentrando una bola de energía en la mano que tenía libre.

Yamcha dio un paso atrás… aunque Vegeta no tuviera a Bulma bien sujeta, el joven de las cicatrices sabía que no estaba capacitado para enfrentarse al poderoso guerrero.

Por favor Vegeta… — Bulma se abrazó más al agresivo hombre, y le dirigió una mirada suplicante. No podía permitir que su antiguo novio fuera asesinado, aunque lo hubiera "deseado" cuando estuvo molesta con él… a pesar de todo lo quería mucho como amigo — déjalo que se vaya…

Ya oíste insecto — el de elevada cabellera volvió a ver a Yamcha de forma agresiva después de desvanecer la bola de _Ki_ que había creado, mirando a la de cabellera azul de soslayo por un segundo, aunque el tono de su voz fue más tranquilo —, desaparécete por las buenas antes de que me arrepienta — se soltó de la muchacha con brusquedad y se encaminó con ligereza adentro de la casa, como concediéndole al joven beisbolista el espacio razonable para esfumarse.

Yamcha… es mejor que te marches y no regreses en un tiempo — la científica se dirigió al de las cicatrices una vez más con serenidad, en cuanto el belicoso extraterrestre se perdió adentro de la casa —. Continua entrenando para volverte más fuerte… serás de gran ayuda para Gokú y los demás; todos confiamos en ti — y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa —. Y discúlpame por el trago amargo.

No… tú perdona mi atrevimiento — el joven enrojeció un poco avergonzado —. Sólo confírmame algo, Bulma… — se serenó también y se dispuso a dirigirse a su vehículo —, ¿acaso tú y Vegeta…?

No lo sé, Yamcha… — le dijo antes de volver atrás, después de disimular un suspiro —, todavía no lo sé.

Ese fue el principio del fin de su historia sentimental. Yamcha no podía creer, no quería creer, que Bulma viera en Vegeta algo más que un sicario. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Cuando él no era atento con ella, le reclamaba por todo lo alto… ¿qué podía esperar de un tipo tan vil como el ofensivo guerrero extraterrestre, quien ya le había demostrado su sensibilidad al llamarla "imbécil" y otros apelativos "cariñosos"? Tal vez sólo era que la joven se sentía deslumbrada porque el Príncipe no haya sucumbido a sus encantos femeninos. Era tan terco, obstinado y duro como roca por no mostrar nada, ningún interés, hacia la bella científica… a lo mejor era alguna característica Saiyajin, pues ni a Gokú le afectó en lo más mínimo convivir varias temporadas al lado de Bulma. De hecho hasta ni con Milk, su esposa, se relacionaba de forma diferente, como si de un colega más se tratara, y no la mujer de su vida y madre de su hijo.

En cuanto regresó otra vez, unos dos meses más del último incidente, fue recibido por su amiga con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo cariñoso, no tan efusivo como le hubiera gustado, pero si cariñoso como los recordaba.

¡Yamcha, me da tanto gusto verte otra vez! — le dijo con amabilidad —. Tengo algo fabuloso que confesarte, porque sé que puedo confiar en ti. A nuestros amigos se los contaré más adelante… estoy segura que a Vegeta no le agradaría que todos lo supieran en este momento — rió un poco por lo bajo, como si fuera algo gracioso. Lo condujo a la sala y se acomodó muy cerca de él —. Escúchame con atención y no me interrumpas, por favor… — lo miró fijamente sin borrar la cara alegre.

La noticia le cayó como bomba. No se lo esperaba, y estaba convencido que los demás también se quedarían sorprendidos. La mirada y la voz de Bulma reflejaban emoción, una emoción que era indudable no se dio con él. ¿Acaso ese individuo era más que un despiadado esbirro del mal? Al parecer, así era.

Por cierto — preguntó con cautela después de disimular un suspiro de resignación —, ¿en dónde está Vegeta? ¿Ya sabe de lo que esto conlleva?

Pues sí — por primera vez la chica pareció enfadada, haciendo un leve mohín de irritación y soltando un bufido —, ya lo sabe. Pero le dio lo mismo y se largó no se adonde para continuar entrenando… es un verdadero idiota.

Y… — le pareció vislumbrar un pequeño espacio para volver, si el Saiyajin únicamente satisfizo sus instintos de macho con la hermosa joven… — ¿piensas que va a cumplirte, que va a regresar a tu lado después de la batalla? — tartamudeó algo indeciso, responder por lo que otro había hecho nunca se le hubiera ocurrido —… Si tú quieres… yo podría…

Descuida, Yamcha — Bulma volvió a sonreír y le rozó una mejilla por un segundo, mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada de agradecimiento —, estoy segura que Vegeta regresará de donde quiera que se haya ido — afirmó con convicción y serenidad —. No nos va a dejar abandonados — y acarició con ternura la parte baja de su vientre.

¿Estás… totalmente segura de lo que dices? — Yamcha trató de hacerla titubear… él dudaba que el Príncipe hubiera cambiado tan de repente.

Sí, porque sabe que lo amo — respondió la señorita Briefs, y soltó un suspiro en lo que sus azules y cristalinas pupilas brillaban de forma especial.

Yamcha se entristeció, pero juzgó prudente disimularlo para no contrariarla. Ahora era seguro que nunca más volvería a ser su chica, que nunca se casarían ni formarían una familia. Todo por ser tan indeciso y cobarde, por no querer perder su libertad en definitiva. Era más fácil llevar una relación relajada, al menos para él había funcionado por muchos años, y parecía que a ella no le había molestado tanto en un principio… ¿de cuando acá la joven había decidido cambiar de opinión?

Oolong tenía razón después de todo: algo tenían los Saiyajin, en especial el maldito Príncipe, que encantó el corazón de la bella científica y se la arrebató en las narices. Regresó a entrenar una vez más, a cumplir con el equipo en cuanto se abrió la temporada, sin dejar de visitarla con frecuencia para brindarle su apoyo. Continuaría siendo su amigo, como siempre debió ser.

_Nota: Me hubiera gustado quitar la imagen de Don Juan, pero es evidente para el asunto que, si Bulma no lo hubiera descuidado también, Yamcha no hubiera coqueteado con otras chicas. Pienso que, en el fondo, siempre anhelo casarse con la bella científica, pero de alguna u otra forma no se hizo porque Toriyama ya lo había decidido… ¿aguantar una relación más de diez años, sin siquiera formalizar la situación? Gokú se les adelantó por mucho jajaja, y Vegeta llegó para poner las cosas en su justa dimensión. Aunque tampoco se casó con Bulma, vivió a su lado y la hizo feliz a su manera, tal vez más feliz de lo que vivió con Yamcha, sin embargo podemos asegurar que, para el joven del Desierto, ella siempre le dedicó atención al considerarlo un buen amigo por sobre todas las cosas._

_P.D. En los primeros capítulos de la saga de Cell, cuando van a aparecer los primeros androides, Yamcha puso gesto de molestia para después apartarse un poco con resignación, cuando el hijo mayor de Gokú le cuestionó si se había casado con Bulma, al ver al pequeño Trunks en brazos de su amiga; es una muestra evidente de que él, Yamcha, estaba consiente que Bulma y Vegeta llevaban una relación más que pasajera, y que ya no era posible que la joven científica regresara a su lado. Aunque el Príncipe no estuviera en "Capsule" de forma diaria, ya convivía más con la familia de la muchacha, los cuales también lo habían aceptado como el padre de su precioso nieto. ¡Y como olvidar, en el capítulo donde Mirai Trunks vuelve para ayudarles en su enfrentamiento contra el doctor Maki, cuando Bulma grita aterrada por la cara que le puso su "marido", y le objetó que es lo que pensaba hacer frente a todos! Eso significa que era algo más que simple "calentura", pues daba a entender que lo hacían con frecuencia, aunque no pueda decirse en ese tiempo que el Saiyajin estuviera muy enamorado de ella, jajaja. Krilin le lanzó una mirada de picardía, y Gohan una mirada escrutadora. Saludos._


End file.
